


Aderthad

by autistic_tauriel



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Every One Lives, F/F, F/M, Including Tauriel's sister and sister-in-law, Some good old elvish snootiness ngl, people get to be happy, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-10 19:56:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11133636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autistic_tauriel/pseuds/autistic_tauriel
Summary: After the battle, Meluiel had always thought her sister had died, no one had told her otherwise.In a last ditch attempt her wife chooses to take them west to the undying lands, where Meluiel would finally know peace.But in their final Journey to find Tauriel's grave and say one last farewell, they learn that Tauriel lives and has a family of her own.





	Aderthad

Meluiel could remember her sister’s laugh as clear as day, how she used to cover her mouth and giggle in silence but her eyes said all. She remembered the curls in her sister’s hair, the long nights they’d spent lying beneath the stars listening to their father’s stories of far off land; always wondering what the world beyond Thranduil's realm.

How Tauriel was once full of life and curiosity, vibrate and strong, ever holding to her beliefs.

It was that belief that led her to join the guard, leaving Meluiel to fret over what may happen, that belief was what led to Tauriel’s death.

Tauriel was once a prodigy, brilliant and determined, a gifted archer and warrior; the tasks their King had sent her on where no challenge to her, but Meluiel would always worried.

For long ago they had lost their parents and their dear brother, thus Meluiel fear that she would lose her little sister too. A fear that became all too real.

As one would expect, Tauriel would run off at the first chance of adventure, to go places she had never seen; Chasing after escaped prisoners and a pack of orcs, against the King’s orders.

“Do not wait for me.” Were the last words she’d hear Tauriel say, how they would still linger in her mind. Meluiel knew that she should have stopped her sister when she had the chance, she knew something terrible would come of it, but she let her go.

How she regretted that.

Soon word would come to the woodland that the Dwarves had awakened the dragon Smaug deep within the mountain, how the beast cast fire down on Esgaroth turning it to ash. Death claimed the lives of many before a man named Bard struck the dragon from the sky. That the human’s had taken refuge in the ruins of Dale, fearing starvation and the cold winter to come. Meluiel and her wife, Sithiril, would help load carts of food to aid the humans; praying that they would learn about Tauriel’s whereabouts from those who traveled there.

Yet it was not what it seemed.

Though the woodland elves gave from the kindness of their heart, King Thranduil found it necessary that he should bring his army with him- claiming it was incase the dwarves chose to fight. Any person with half a brain knew that Dwarves, let alone anyone, would take kindly to an army on their doorstep.

War was coming.

Long ago Meluiel’s father had told her the horror of war, wrought with bloodshed and despair. How the greatest of warriors could be struck down in a single blow and the sight of the dead would forever be seared into one’s mind. Tauriel would be amidst it all.

Meluiel would take comfort in Sithril’s arms, trembling in fear.

Her brother, parents, grandparents, and those who came before had all met tragic end; leaving the world at the tip of the enemy's sword. Yet Meluiel would try to remain hopeful, as Tauriel was resilient and stubborn, as she had always been. There would be some way her sister would survive, even if it was by the skin of her teeth.

When the soldiers returned battered and bruised, Meluiel ran to them nearly begging them to tell her if they heard anything about Tauriel. Many turned away in shame, and those who Knew Tauriel would look at Meluiel in grief.

She could only assume the worse, and she would weep and mourn for her beloved sister. Weeks turned to months, months to years, and Sithiril did the best she could to care for her wife’s heartbreak; even though she, herself, was still mourning the loss of her sister-in-law.

Sithiril had never lost her own kin, her brother and parents waited patiently for her in the undying lands, it was the first time she had lost someone she loved. Yet Meluiel, she had lost it all, her life had been nothing but watching her family die before her. Sithril was all she had left.

Thus came a hard decision, Sithiril had decided the time had come for her to reunite with her relatives in the west, and Meluiel was coming with. Whether she liked it or not.

“I refuse to sit by and watch my wife fade before my eyes!” Sithiril said with tears in her eyes, “call me selfish, call me what you will- but I cannot bear to lose you!”

“I know,” Meluiel kissed her gently, “I will go with you, but one on request.”

“Anything for you, my beloved.”

“I must pay respects to dear Tauriel the best I can, or I will carry my regrets with me forever.”

 

Sithiril kissed Meluiel’s cheek. “You are quite talented at that.”

When morning came and sunlight beamed through the gates of the Woodland Realm, Meluiel and Sithiril gathered their things and departed. The sound of horse hooves echoed through the halls as farewells were spoken, as no person would keep them from their journey, Not even King Thranduil himself.  It only seemed fair that they would have this last adventure before departing to the Undying Lands, to say a final goodbye to the younger sister they both loved.

The journey was long as the season where changing, winter melted into spring and the ground was soaked and muddy. They would often have to find shelter on stormy and starless nights or stop for a time to let their horses rest. Going around the lake was not the wisest idea, but their horses were none too pleased with being put on a barge. It was really quite inconvenient but they had no other options

Yet as they arrived at their destination the damp and gloomy weather cleared to blue skies, revealing the grand city of Dale; still recovering from dragon fire and destruction.

It was far from its Glory days over a hundred years ago, but in the two decades since it was reclaimed the human’s had made great progress.

However, despite this, they would feel indifferent to it. Not because it was only the work of mortals, but that it was the land on which Tauriel had died.

Sithril gently squeezed Meluiel’s hand to comfort her as they tried to find the marketplace. It was one of the places humans were more willing to talk, so there’d be a chance they could learn something about the fate of their sister. Surely someone was bound to know, Tauriel was always fond of mortals, always willing to help. Hopefully, she remained true to that and made herself known to the humans here.

As they arrived at the market they felt as if their hearts had lightened if not just a little, for it seemed they had wandered into some festival. Children were playing and laughing in the street, wreaths made from the first flowers of spring decorate every stand and on top of every person's head. It felt as if life would always go on in one way or another, that even in their short lives mortals would find ways to make the best of it. It was what Tauriel had died defending. It was something that made Meluiel smile, even if it was for a short time. That is what mattered.

The humans that knew Tauriel spoke fondly of her, how she was always earnest to help. How she had stayed when all others had left and saved the lives of King Bard’s children when Smaug attack, reuniting them with their father. It was comforting to learn of her heroics.

Yet the humans continued their stories, on how Tauriel had shown them kindness and courage, even staying in Dale until the day of her wedding; working her days away to help them rebuild their home. Even how she still came to visit time to time, though lately she had been rather occupied.

Meluiel felt her chest tighten. “She lived here? Her wedding? What are you saying, it can’t be- she can’t be.”

“Faw, faw!” Sithiril rushed to her wife’s side, gently holding onto her as she stumbled backward

“I can’t- Tauriel is alive, Sithril,” Meluiel rejoiced as tears streamed down her cheeks, “My sister is alive!”

“I know, you just startled me,” Sithril said, kissing her wife’s cheek before turning back to the human woman, “Please, Idunn was it? Do you know where Tauriel may be?”

Idunn was horribly confused by the sudden commotion, but elves were always a dramatic sort, “Yes, I believe she’s in the King’s courtyard if you-”

Before Idunn could finish Meluiel and Sithiril left in an excited rush, refusing to wait any longer to reunite with their beloved sister.

It was a chance Meluiel could have never dreamed of, a sister long thought dead was alive and well, more over she was here. Only a stone's throw away, what would she say to her?

Thoughts began to overwhelm Meluiel, why didn’t Tauriel write, why did no one tell her that Tauriel lived? What had happened that made the elves of Mirkwood stay silent for so long, letting Sithiril and Meluiel suffer and mourn? Why did Tauriel never come home to rejoice in the arms of her only family and tell wondrous tales of her adventure?

Then, beyond all worries, time seemed to stand still as Meluiel saw the back of Tauriels head, the same bundle of curly red hair she had always known; sitting beside two human women and watching two young children play.

Meluiel clutched her chest, fearing that her eyes were playing a cruel trick. “Nethig?” She asked, her voice both quiet and hesitant.

The red haired women turned abruptly, her eyes bright with joy, “Melu! Meluiel na vedui! It is so good to see you!”

Tauriel jumped to her feet and pulled her sisters into a tight hug, only to pull away a second later, “What is wrong? You’ve been crying.”

“You’re alive,” Meluiel said, touching Tauriel’s cheek, feeling the warmth of her skin, “You’re truly alive. Nothing has ever been better.”

“Why wouldn’t I- oh no.” Tauriel’s eyes went wide and quickly turned to the human women, both understanding what she was trying to say.

The eldest human called in her sons in and they let the elves be, Tauriel would later explain that those were the daughters of King Bard, Sigrid, and Tilda. They had all remained close over the years.

Quickly Tauriel had learned that for twenty-or-so years her sister and sister-law had thought she had died in the Battle, no one had spoken a word otherwise. She’d learn how Meluiel was close to fading, that heartbreak has started to overcome her and that Meluiel and Sithiril were leaving for the west to save Meluiel; though neither had heard its call.

 

Such a fact made Tauriel weep, that her sudden disappearance had caused such pain, but she was grateful to know they had learned that she lived. That Meluiel’s faith had been restored and her life still in her grasp, there would be no mourning for lost family that day.

And in light of this, Tauriel would explain it all.

She had left Mirkwood, with her mind in a blur. She had seen a glimmer from the outside world and fallen in love with it, the thought of adventure, the sight of lands she had never seen; something had awoken in Tauriel that she had not felt since she was a child.

It all happened so fast, though months had happened in between, from fighting orcs to seeing the dragon Smaug and all his wrath, to war and finally peace.

Tauriel had never returned because she simply could not, King Thranduil had banished her for simply disobeying him. Something she had done time and time again, but it seemed to be the final straw this time.

“That’s preposterous” Sithril stated, Meluiel agreed but Tauriel shrugged. It seemed time had made Tauriel indifferent to the matter.

Meluiel spoke up, “Yes but it can be better! Tau come with us, we can finally be a family again.”

“No,” Tauriel sighed, ”I’m afraid I cannot take your offer. I can’t abandon my family I’ve made here.”

“I’m sure they’d understand.”

“Oh they would, they are kind and good, but I do not have it in my heart to leave them.”

“But-”

 

 

“I know you mean well Meluiel, and I know you’ve been through much,” Tauriel’s voice was firm, resembling a tone their mother would take, “Perhaps one day my daughter and I will join you in the west, but for now she is still a baby. I cannot leave her, or my husband for that matter, for anything in the world.”

 

Meluiel and Sithiril looked to each other then to Tauriel, confused. Never in their life would they have guessed Tauriel would settle down.

 

“You’re married?” Sithril asked

and Meluiel would continue with, “You have a child?”

 

“Yes, and Yes. Kili is my husband, and Orodiel my daughter. Please, you must come meet them,” Tauriel laughed, “Kili is such a worrier, nearly goes into a panic whenever Oro falls over. She’s just learning to walk too, so he panics a lot.”

 

Sithiril smiled, “Where are they?”

 

“Just inside, I laid her down for a nap sometime ago. Kili was enjoying the quiet and may have taken one for himself, not that I blame him. Orodiel is a bit of a handful.”

 

Tauriel continued to ramble about her daughter, how Orodiel had her father’s eyes and crooked smile, but managed to have the same mess of red hair that had always been prominent in her elvish heritage, and inherited pointed ears too. Tauriel would go on and on, beaming with motherly pride.

 

Apparently, her and Kili had given up ten years into their marriage on hoping for children, as there had been no avail. They decided they would just have to spoil Kili’s nephews, then low and behold ten years after that they had a daughter of their own.

Orodiel, according to Tauriel, was the greatest gift she had ever known, but the kid was so much like her father. Even her grandmother said Kili was a fussy infant, always demanding food and to be cuddled just like little Oro. Not that is was something to frown upon, she quite liked holding her child.

It was a lot to process and learn, Tauriel’s words seemed to blur together as Meluiel and Sithiril tried to keep up. So much had happened in one day, the face that Tauriel lived was enough to overwhelm, let alone her marrying a mortal and became a mother.

 

“Wait here,” Tauriel said, almost bouncing with excitement.

 

In short order, Tauriel stepped inside and they could hear her whispering hellos waking Orodiel up.

 

“Must we get up?” a man’s voice grumbled, mortals were always so tired.

 

“Yes Kili, you must, my sisters are here” Tauriel laughed, “Surprise.”

 

“I’m sorry what? They’re here, right now? Oh, Mahal, I need fix myself up if I’m meeting your family.”

 

“Take your time, I’ll introduce Orodiel first.”

 

“I mean alright, I’d like to introduce her with you, you know. Present her as the crown jewel of the family, introduce her like the royalty she is you know, what our daughter deserves.”

 

“You’d give her the world if you could.”

 

“And you wouldn’t?”

 

Tauriel laughed again, stepping out the door with a drowsy bundle in her arms and Kili by her side, “You have me there.”

 

Sithiril’s eyes grew wide at the sight, not only did Tauriel marry and have a child with a mortal, something that was beyond rare, but of all mortals, she had to choose from?

Meluiel put it simply with a scandalized gasp

 

“I knew that was coming,” Kili sighed, with a mischievous look in his eyes“ Yes I know it is a lot to handle, but your sister wooed a prince.”

 

Tauriel snorted, covering her mouth with her hand at her husband’s sense of humor.

 

Meluiel grasped her wife’s hand, to think of all things, their niece was not only half-elf but half- _ dwarf. _

As if the day could pull anymore surprises.   


 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:  
> Faw- Breath/breathe   
> Nethig- sister, younger sister  
> Na Vedui- At last  
> ______
> 
> Thank you for reading, this has been an idea that's been bouncing around in my head for a while and I had to get it off my chest.   
> Meluiel and Sithiril first existed only to be put in a old, nearly retired, fic; but they quickly became my general headcannon for Tauriel's family.
> 
> Anyways, my usual disclaimer of terrible dyslexia, no proof reader, yadda yadda. I can put excuses for my grammar for days but I digress. I ready do appreciate you all reading my fics! Feel free to comment, and again thank you!


End file.
